


coming home

by octoberwithoutyou



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Rogue One, but like, in small quantities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoberwithoutyou/pseuds/octoberwithoutyou
Summary: “It was not your fault.” He was not the person to go straight to the point, not in personal conversations. Aside from K2, he really hadn’ttalked, and he hadn’t think there’d been a reason to do so. But now it was different. He was with Bodhi now, and that meant, well, talking. It was something Chirrut and Baze had left him very clear in the beginning of their relationship. “K2 is just dramatic like that."





	coming home

"Let me pilot for a while."

"Huh?" Bodhi's eyes were usually wide, but in that moment they were almost comically so, as if making an effort to keep them open. He didn't even look at Cassian as he broke the silence that had fallen in between them since the mission ended and they started their way to the base.

Behind them, at the back of the ship, the remains of K2 were gathered into a small bag, still a little warm. Cassian had insisted on taking them with them, as any good part could be stored and reused.

All three of them had been to blame for what had happened. Cassian knew their time for the mission was limited, but his informant seemed suspicious, and he ignored K2's reminders as he served the squealer more Ardees and inspected every gesture, every word. Bodhi hadn't had the best week. He had to travel almost nonstop on the side mission to deliver information to neighbor planets while Cassian and K2 worked on the informant. And K2....

"You need to sleep. I'll handle this."

Bodhi rubbed his eyes with one hand, harshly enough that Cassian winced. 

"I got this."

"You're going to fall asleep and crash if you keep this up." Cassian stood up slowly and laid a hand on Bodhi's shoulder. Another silence settled in, on the small cockpit of the ship.

“I’m the pilot.” Bodhi eventually replied, sounding almost annoyed. “This is my job, Cassian.”

“I know that.” It was the first thing Cassian knew about the other. Usually thinking about it made him smile slightly, but he was just too tired. Tired of the mission, tired of watching K2 be shot down, tired of Bodhi’s damn stubbornness. “But you aren’t in conditions to do your job right now. Just take a nap.”

Bodhi’s hands tightened around the controls, but he just offered Cassian a half smile. “I don’t think-”

“It was not your fault.” He was not the person to go straight to the point, not in personal conversations. Aside from K2, he really hadn’t _talked_ , and he hadn’t thought there’d been a reason to do so. But now it was different. He was with Bodhi now, and that meant, well, talking. It was something Chirrut and Baze had left him very clear in the beginning of their relationship. “K2 is just dramatic like that, he knows…”

“It shouldn’t have happened. I had a blaster, I couldn’t take them out myself!”

He really couldn’t, Cassian knew that. If Bodhi had even the slightest chance to do so, K2 would have known it, and he wouldn’t have intervened.

Just as Cassian and K2 were on their way to meet Bodhi and take off, some Imperial cadets started following them in a way they thought was discreet. Someone had reported them. Nothing they couldn’t handle, normally, but Cassian didn’t want to risk being seen with the droid, as that would automatically confirm his identity to the Empire (he was a particularly wanted guy those days). He asked Bodhi for coordinates to a new rendezvous point and he and K2 split ways.

They weren’t supposed to draw attention, but he guessed Chirrut had been right when he told Cassian, jokingly, that they were famous now, and practically useless as a spy. Cassian ordered not to fire unless necessary and lost most of the cadets on his tail by making his way through side streets and crowds. 

It was a considerably longer route than the one he’d sent K2 to, but everything was according to plan. When he arrived at the rendezvous point, there were four stunned cadets, three others in an unknown state, and K2 on the floor with them, a hole in his face plate. When Cassian finally looked up, he met Bodhi’s eyes. He was standing at the entrance of their ship, a blaster in hand, frozen in place as if he struggled to register why he was still standing and not in the ground with the others.

Watch my back while I pick this up, Cassian had ordered then, and that seemed to work to pull Bodhi out of his shock. Cassian worked quickly, separating his feelings from the situation, and soon they were out of the planet.

Which lead to Cassian standing next to Bodhi, both dirty with dried sweat and dust from the planet’s terrains, hair disheveled and heavy hearts. 

“K2 will be fine. It’s just his face plate, I’ll have that fixed once we get back.” Cassian saw the corners of Bodhi’s mouth twitch a little, and he knew he was resisting the urge to say something like ‘first you’ll take a shower and a nap’. They were good taking care of each other like that. But it didn’t help his situation, so Bodhi stayed quiet.

Cassian sighed, feeling the weight of his years accumulate on his back. He was so tired. “When we get back, we’ll talk about this with K2, if it makes you feel bad. But I know him, and he’ll argue that there was no other way, and start talking about statistics, and-”

“He was right in front of me, Cassian!” Bodhi’s raspy voice filled the small room, and Cassian listened as that voice fell and silence rose again, but only for a fraction of a second. “He threw himself at that cadet. I saw him…” Silence. Exhausted silence. 

“K2 knew what he was doing. It was either him or you, and I don’t have spare parts for you.” He leaned down and placed his lips on the top of Bodhi’s head, stayed there for a moment. “Go sleep.”

“What about you? You’re tired, too.” Cassian knew Bodhi meant more than being just physically tired. A mission could be emotionally draining, and watching a steaming hole on your longest friend never quite got old.

“I’m not the one who had a disturbed sleep schedule this week. I’ll wake you up in a couple of hours.”

“Talk later?” Bodhi asked, shoulders dropping. Finally, Cassian thought, making space so Bodhi could get up his seat and out of the cockpit. For Bodhi, he would do all the talking necessary. 

“Talk later. Now let take us home.”

**Author's Note:**

> i had a bit of a block, so i used that corny 100 ways to say i love you post to help me find ideas.  
> maybe i'll make this into a series, if people like it.  
> find me at cahssian on tumblr!


End file.
